Awake and Alive
by Grace Knows Best
Summary: Lee finds a way to bring Lexi back, but it costs something, his life. But true love knows no boundaries. Now Loverless and alone Lexi sets off for answers, and must track down her rogue best friend before he does something stupid. Sorta AUish, what if?
1. Chapter 1

The moist, brown earth covered the woman from head to toe. As the magic wove around her dragging her through the dirt as she was unburied, Lexi took in a deep breath of air, coughing as dirt went up her nose and into her airways. "It is done!" an unfamiliar voice cried out. Lexi turned slowly, just in time to see a brown haired woman stake her lover Lee. "NO!" she cried, but what should have been a shout barely came out in a whisper. Sobs stuck in her throat as her lover's body replaced the sunken earth where hers just laid merely moments ago. "Twas a shame, he really did seem to love you." Came the voice again, and Lexi looked up into the startling green eyes looking back at her. "I hope you were worth it." She said before turning away.

The magic stopped, and Lexi fell from being held in midair, she landed on top of her grave, or Lee's now, the sobs that were held back came rushing forth, and she let out an agonized scream as the troupe of witches disappeared into the mist. Lexi laid on top of the dirt that encased the body of Lee. "Why? Why did you do it?" she whispered to herself, but in turn she knew the answer, she would have done the same if positions had been reversed. It was just the thing to do when a person was so in love. Give their life for their one true love. She wiped at the tears, smearing the dirt on her face into mud, looking down at herself, she made a vow to live her new life to the fullest in honor of Lee. She stood and made her way into town. Arriving approximately ten minutes later, due to her grand vampire speed, she made it to the town which was 150 miles away from the spot she was buried, at dusk.

She ran to a local motel, breaking into an occupied room, where it seemed a business manager named Lauren was staying. After taking a shower and stealing some clothes, Lexi headed back into the woods to feed, her hunger overtaking her thought process. She had no idea how long she had been dead, but just the fact of her feeling nauseous, she knew she needed to feed, so she tracked down a herd of deer and easily killed 3 of them in a matter of seconds. She knelt and fed on the main bloodline in the neck, emptying the vessels of their life-force. She threw the bodies into a nearby pond and began her travel to Mystic Falls. She didn't know what to expect, but just knowing she knew someone there was enough to give her hope. She just hoped Damon Salvatore wasn't the first person she met.

The lights were just barely gathering in the big sapphire sky as dawn approached, she had managed to find the ring Lee had left in her pocket, and had slipped it on during her journey, so she was safe as she approached the town in the daylight. She made it to the Salvatore boarding House and was just about to open the door, when she felt an invisible wall in front of her. It was impossible, the house belonged to vampires, or it had when she had been alive. She rang the doorbell, feeling completely human. When the door swung open, she was greeted by a gasp and a shocked expression. "Hello, Elena. Mind if I come in?" she asked with a grin.

After being let in, Elena filled her in on all things Stefan, and without listening to her words od discouragement, Lexi took off to Chicago, the last place Stefan was seen. With any luck, the younger vampire would steal be there. She entered a bar, the place where Elena said she and Damon last saw him. She spotted someone of the right build and style and with a broken sadness in her voice, hesitantly called out. "Stefan?"


	2. Chapter 2

Previously…

She entered a bar, the place where Elena said she and Damon last saw him. She spotted someone of the right build and style and with a broken sadness in her voice, hesitantly called out. "Stefan?"

Currently…

As soon as Lexi spoke his name, she was sure it was Stefan, even before he turned to face her. It was all about how his body once relaxed now tensed up as if she staked him. "Lexi, I see you're alive." His voice unnaturally soft whisked through the room like thunder, loud to her advanced hearing. "Yes, you don't seem so surprised to see me," she continued on saying, "I hear you've been a little naughty. What gives, Stefan? Why would you destroy something you worked so hard to achieve, what we achieved?"

Stefan merely shrugged, "People change Lexi, and I'm sure you've heard of my unfortunate circumstance." He told her quietly. She knew it wasn't safe to speak in such a public place, where anyone or anything could hear them. But for some odd reason, everything seemed unnaturally normal as if the men and women partying in the bar, couldn't see or hear the two vampires. "I see you've noticed the little charm I did. I'm getting better at compulsion. It feels great to in charge again. You should try it sometime." He told her turning to grab his whiskey, tainted with human blood.

"You know me, Stefan, I don't give into temptation so easily unlike you." Lexi responded back with more force than she meant to. The last human she had drank from was Lee, the night she had turned him, and even now, she could feel the blood rushing through her system, creating such ecstasy that she didn't know then if she would have been able to stop, but she did. Not that it mattered now with Lee dead. That lost thought made sadness well up inside wanting to break through.

She finally came back to the present, finding Stefan much closer than he was before. The darkness was in his eyes, the one that had been there when they had first met and she had found he was a ripper. She couldn't lose him again. Not just after she had lost Lee. No, she wouldn't let the darkness conquer her dear friend. "You can't let it win, Stefan. The bloodlust isn't as beautiful to feel as love. What happened to you being with Elena?" Lexi asked taking a step towards him. The pain returning to his eyes meant she had reached a hurtful memory, but she didn't think it was going to be enough to bring him back. Not now. She'd have to do a lot of dirty work.


	3. UpdateNews!

Hello all, for those of you who have placed this story in your favorites and reviewed, you'll be happy to know that I shall be continuing this story. I apologize for the lateness of it all but life has kept me away from writing. But I just knew after seeing how many people were liking it that I should update the story for you guys. Expect stuff soon, probably posting after Labor Day because I'm moving and I have to get settled in first. :) But really thanks for all of the support, it means a lot. Any questions about anything? Just message me!

-Grace.


	4. Chapter 3

(Sorry for the delay in updating, it's been a busy September month. But here is chapter 3, yes it is a little short, but it was needed to complete this scene, and introduction of the story before I can go onto the "plan" chapters. I would love to here your comments on this chapter. ^_^)

"What's it to you?" the hurt in his eyes disappeared as quickly as it came. "Love...Love is a fairytale." he spit out, slamming the pool stick into a chair, snapping the wood in two. Lexi could see the anger and the hurt but she didn't understand why Stefan would choose this life over loving Elena. It didn't make sense. But if he was really Klaus's lackey that would explain a lot. "Well, well, well, look what the cat drug in." Klaus had appeared out of the shadows, a smirk on his face. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" he asked, leaning on the table closest to her. "Stefan, didn't you tell me that your brother, Damon, killed your friend Lexi? I'm pretty sure that came up in conversation, mate." Klaus hid his surprise quite well.

Now the original was trying to figure out how the dead could be brought back to life. A human could be brought back many ways either by vampire's blood or a witch... His eyes narrowed when he came to that thought. Could witches bring a vampire back? Why hadn't he thought of that? Especially since his own mother was a witch before her demise. "So, my dear Lexi, what brings you here? Surely you aren't thinking of trying to reform Stefan again?" he told her, moving quickly to stand in front of her. Before he completed his speech, he leaned forward for emphasis. "Because if you are, we'll have a problem, Stefan made a deal. He's mine." he whispered, through gritted teeth. The threat even though he never mentioned one was quite evident, and a shiver went down Lexi's spine.

Even though she was old, a good 300 years at least, she was not nearly as strong as Klaus. She could never win an outright fight with him. She shook her head with a brisk nod, "I understand. I was merely coming to see if the rumors were true. Being back from the dead, as you can see, as kind of made me lost on all the latest news. I just needed to know if what Elena told me was true. And I see that it is... unfortunately." she ended her sentence with a heavy sigh. "I think I've overstayed my welcome, I better be going. Stefan... I'm here if you ever need me. Klaus, it was definitely an experience to meet you." With that, she sped off, not stopping to she was back in Mystic Falls. She needed to gather the people who cared for Stefan as much as she did, and come up with a game plan. They had to get him away from Klaus somehow.


End file.
